


Blame The Witch

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [24]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Curses, Gen, Identity Reveal, Protective Sam, Reveal, Stereotypes, Witch Curses, Witches, misplaced blame, stereotyping, the Fenton's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Some see curses as blessings, but it’s only truly a sad thing when a child’s blessing is seen as a curse. But that’s just so much easier when there’s a ‘witch’ around.
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	Blame The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 2: Witch

_A witch we say_

_A witch we say_

_That’s all you’ll be till your dying day_

Was all Sam could really hear in her head at the moment. They were blaming her, _her_ , for what happened to Danny. That she ‘cursed’ him. Put a spell on him. Sold him to the devil. Used him as a sacrifice. Sunk her black spiked claws into him. 

She was pissed, to say the least. 

And guilty. Because it, in a way at least, _was_ her fault. She had asked. She had encouraged. And then she did it all over again. But that guilt shouldn’t be hers alone. They built that portal. They brought ghosts here. They couldn’t leave well enough alone. 

But more than that she was sad. Sad for Danny. Had been for a while now. Everything had stopped being fun and games a long time ago. The injuries. The stress. The lies. It was all a lot worse than it used to be. 

But right now? 

She’s sad because of how he flinched when they spoke. How he leaned back and looked away, tuning out the one-sided conversation like it would physically hurt him not to. And maybe it would. Ghosts could be sensitive like that. 

And that’s where she got mad. They spoke like it wasn’t their fault too. Like what they were doing wasn’t hurting him. She wanted to slap them. But she won’t, because she knows that’s something Danny might not forgive her for. They were his family. _His_. No one got to hurt them. Even if they were hurting him. 

“-and what’s worse! This can’t even be fixed! This bone- no, DNA deep _curse_ -”. 

There's that word again. And there’s Danny flinching again. Which honestly only makes her madder. They shouldn’t have made something that _could_ alter DNA then! But she’ll hold her tongue. If only so they won’t redirect their blame and anger at him. Clearly, they weren’t willing to see their own fault. 

And of course not. How could they, scientists, be blamed? They were just doing what scientists do right? _Inventing_. And _researching_. Without a damn care who or what got hurt along the way. But who cares right?!? Anything’s worth sacrificing for science! Screw that. It was far easier for them to blame ‘the witch’. The spooky freak they shouldn’t have let near their son. They don’t say it, but it’s a damn close thing. 

“-wouldn’t have happened otherwise!-”. 

Yup, still blaming her. Even though things would have been different if they had just _been safer_. Or locked things up. Or unplugged one thing. Or done a million other obvious safety measures and forms of common sense. Instead, here they were practically crucifying her, the little witch, over a little dead boy, who’s not even actually gone. 

And he’s just acting like he’s one with the wall. Like he’s not here at all. Which is fitting. Because they’re acting like he’s not. She’s not sure if it’s some twisted ‘it’ll go away if we ignore it’ or just obliviousness and hyper fixation. A small part of her hopes it’s the latter, of only for his sake.

“Get out-”.

That gets both her and Danny’s attention. His head snapping to them loud enough to audibly crack. He sounds like he’s being choked, “what?”. It was so out of place for a voice with enough power to take out cities. 

The pair finally actually look to him, finally acknowledge for the first time in over an hour that his presence even existed. “Get out. Both of you”.

Sam has never wanted to hit someone so badly before. But Danny. She knows him. He’ll think this can be fixed. That they’ll come around. Well sorry, but she doesn’t hold that kind of faith in parents. If anything was a curse, it’s telling people that parents love unconditionally. A curse that burdens kids for the rest of their lives if they don’t turn out to be the perfect little porcelain doll their parents wanted. Not pretty enough. Not kind enough. Not smart enough. Not _human enough_. 

“-nothing but a witch and her pet”. 

Danny looks empty. Blank dull eyes and their heavy shadowed bags. Jutting cheeks, collar bones, and wrists; every bone practically on display. Pasty skin, dried out, bruised and scarred. Choppy wiry hair, with its noticeable knots. Chipped fingernails and teeth, caked with grime and blood. The ill-fitting tattered and stained clothes. At one time she might have felt proud over the lack of tears. She knew better now. There’s a difference between having the strength not to cry and simply _being unable to_. 

Too tired. Too drained. Too used to it. 

Tears were a burden the suffered couldn’t afford. 

So really, if anyone was cursing anyone. It was them. They weren’t witches though. No. They were _scientists_. And wasn’t that worse? A witch at least cared and saw beings. Scientists saw a Petri dish. Experiments gone right, and experiments gone _wrong_. 

The creaking of some ecto-weapon is her sign to drag Danny out of this Hell hole; dragging him past the threshold and only dignifying them with an angry disgusted scowl. To Hell, if they think that ‘confirms’ what they’ve said. To Hell, if they refuse to let him back in. To Hell, if they could maybe be argued with. If she was the witch, then she’s gonna be Maleficent. 

She _will_ take their son away. She _will_ take their daughter away. And she _will_ burn them to the ground one day. They say witches are aligned with Hell, well she sure hopes so. Because then Hell’s fire and ice will _make them atone_. And she’s absolutely willing to help them get there. 

_A witch I say_

_A witch I say_

_And know I’ll see to it that you pay_

**End.**


End file.
